


You're A Sunflower (I Think Your Love Would Be Too Much)

by bbruins40



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea where this is going and I have no shame, M/M, Sexy things eventually, so this should be an interesting story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbruins40/pseuds/bbruins40
Summary: EJ shrugs his shoulders and bobs his head along to the music. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing man. We’ve been here for an hour and you haven’t danced yet.”“Just not feeling it tonight.” Which is a goddamn lie that even EJ doesn’t believe. EJ rolls his eyes and rests his elbows on the table, placing himself almost directly in Tyson’s face.“Get laid.” Tyson chokes on the sip of beer he’d taken. “I mean,” EJ continues, “We can all tell that you need to get laid. Like, Gabe is genuinely concerned about your dick.”Tyson stutters over his answer, feeling his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. “I get laid.” He spits the last word out, keeping his voice low. “God,” He runs a hand through his hair and huffs. “You guys talk about…” He gestures toward his crotch with his hand and avoids looking at EJ.“Don’t be so dramatic.” Ej says rolling his eyes and standing up straight. “We just worry about you man.”





	You're A Sunflower (I Think Your Love Would Be Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm just a boy that wants good things for Tyson Barrie.

Tyson has some on tap beer that Gabe recommended to him held in his clammy hands and the bar is definitely too crowded for anyone to really be enjoying themselves, but that's not why he’s in such a sour mood. He’d been keeping a close eye on Nate, watching his jean clad ass as he bends over the bar to schmooze the bartender and gripping his beer tighter in his hand as he watches his best friend get up close and personal with a piece of eye candy in an expensive suit.

“ _Damn_ ,” EJ says from beside him. “Looks like Nate’s about to get some.” And yeah, Tyson can _see_ that, can see Nate look over his shoulder as he follows the twenty something year old into the mens bathroom. “You gonna pick up tonight?” EJ is still sitting beside him in the booth, eyes already off of Nate and scanning the crowd for someone to take home.

Tyson shrugs and looks down at his mug of lukewarm beer. “Maybe.” EJ pats Tyson’s shoulder but doesn't say anything as he stands from the booth and takes a large gulp of Tyson’s beer.

“Hey!” Tyson reaches and grabs his mug back from his teammates hands.

“God,” EJ grimaces. “What the fuck is that?” He waves his hand, not waiting for Tysons answer, getting the attention of one of the waitresses and whispering something in her ear when shes asks what he wants.

Tysons glares at EJ but happily gives his nearly empty mug to the waitress before she scampers away to get whatever EJ ordered. “What do you want EJ?” Tyson is still avoiding looking at the bathroom door Nate had disappeared into. He smiles gratefully at the familiar looking beer the waitress puts in front of him but his scowl returns as soon as she turns around.

EJ shrugs his shoulders and bobs his head along to the music. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing man. We’ve been here for an hour and you haven’t danced yet.”

“Just not feeling it tonight.” Which is a goddamn lie that even EJ doesn’t believe. EJ rolls his eyes and rests his elbows on the table, placing himself almost directly in Tyson’s face.

“Get laid.” Tyson chokes on the sip of beer he’d taken. “I mean,” EJ continues, “We can all tell that you need to get laid. Like, Gabe is genuinely concerned about your dick.”

Tyson stutters over his answer, feeling his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. “I get _laid_.” He spits the last word out, keeping his voice low. “God,” He runs a hand through his hair and huffs. “You guys talk about…” He gestures toward his crotch with his hand and avoids looking at EJ.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Ej says rolling his eyes and standing up straight. “We just worry about you man.” Tyson picks at the label of his beer to avoid looking at his friend.

“Well thanks, I guess.” EJ rolls his eyes but drops the topic.

“Just try and have some fun tonight okay?” Tyson looks up to say something along the lines of ‘don’t tell me what to do’ but his words get caught in his throat when he sees Nate exiting the bathroom looking debauched.

“Sure,” he says instead. “Thanks.” 


End file.
